Beso bajo la lluvia
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez? Cuando éramos unos críos, cuando éramos alumnos de Jiraiya-sensei, ¿también recuerdas lo que me dijiste después? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te seguí?...


Hola este es mi primer fic del tipo Nagato X Konan así que espero que les guste ya que es un poco cursi y tierno

Aviso: Ninguno, no hay nada ahora que me doy cuenta

.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez? Cuando éramos unos críos, cuando éramos alumnos de Jiraiya-sensei, ¿también recuerdas lo que me dijiste después? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te seguí?...

.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

"Beso bajo la lluvia"

Ese día llovía ligeramente, Yahiko se había quedado con Jiraiya hablando dentro de la cabaña mientras Konan y Nagato miraban el caer de la lluvia. Nagato la miraba a traves de su rojizo pelo, parecía mas bien una lluvia de sangre a sus ojos. Konan sin embargo la miraba a través de sus mielosos ojos, que de vez en cuando hacían que Nagato se pusiera nervioso.

-Ne, Nagato, ¿acaso la lluvia no es hermosa?- dijo Konan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada

"¿Por qué mis ojos no se pueden despegar de los de ella?", pensó Nagato mientras se quedaba embobado con aquellos ojos color miel. "¿Qué es esta sensación tan agradable?".

-Sí Konan, es muy hermosa- dijo, comparándola con la lluvia.

-¿Qué estarán hablando esos dos?- preguntó Konan mientras volteaba para mirar por la puerta

-No lo sé, Yahiko quería preguntarle algo pero no sé que es- Nagato bajó la cabeza, evitando voltearla, él si lo sabía, era acerca de la paz, otra vez esa cosa llamada "Paz".

Y sin más Konan se levantó, pero cuando fue a bajar los escalones se resbaló pues con la lluvia eran resbaladizos, pero no pudo caer porque alguien la había cogido por la blusa y la jalaba hacia atrás, rozando espalda con pecho y abrazándola como si ella fuera de cristal, ahí estaba Nagato, que sin nisiquiera pensar lo que estaba sucediendo había reaccionado involuntariamente.

-Ari..arigato Nagato- Dijo sonrojándose y soltándose de los brazos temblorosos de Nagato, quien en esos momentos estaba en trance por el susto

-Nagato, ya vamos, ya pasó, ¿que te ocurre?- dijo Konan parándosele enfrente, tocando su frente y mirandolo seriamente.

Nagato miraba al piso con los ojos cerrados y agitado, sus brazos temblaban, sus piernas flaqueaban, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de que Konan se lastimara?...

-Nagato ¿estás ahí? Me estás asustando- dijo Konan mientras movía un brazo de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de Nagato

-Ha..hai- logró articular mientras volvía a sentarse en las escaleras

-Bueno, ¿quieres jugar un rato?- dijo Konan un poco sonrojada, la verdad es que nunca tenían tiempo para eso, además estaba lloviendo y hacía frío.

-Ehh?- Nagato iba a decir que no era prudente pero al ver la expresión de súplica de Konan no pudo evitar decirle que sí, la verdad es que a él no le llamaban la atención los juegos ni eso, pero todo era por complacerla.

"La complazco ¿por qué?" Dijo mientras Konan le tomaba su muñeca* (*- donde se colocan los pulsos) con una mano, y juntos corrieron bajo la lluvia. Konan reía y se divertía, mientras que Nagato mostraba de vez en cuando una tímida sonrisa.

Corrieron y dieron vueltas sin parar, Konan saltaba y giraba como una bailarina, mientras que Nagato se quedaba parado deleitándose en la chica. Solo se movía si ella le cogía de la mano y corría con él.

En eso Konan tropezó con una piedra y no pudo evitar caer encima de él y rodando por el piso, ahora quedando Nagato encima de ella, quedando sus rostros a unos simples centímetros, y sus manos entrelazadas en el piso.

Tenían sus ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrieron y se encontraron sus miradas, sintiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaban, Nagato se sonrojó al igual que Konan. Konan lo miró apenada y desvió la mirada, lanzando un "auch auch, mi pierna", se iba a levantar pero Nagato no le soltaba la mano, y no se levantaba para dejarla pararse, Nagato la miró fijamente, ella distinguió sus ojos morados, notó que Nagato se pegaba más a ella, que ahora sus rodillas no estaban tan dobladas, que sus codos se apollaban en la hierba, sus manos entrelazadas y juntas estaban hacia arriba, la que Konan no había usado para agarrarle la mano a Nagato estaba hacia abajo, y la de Nagato se acercó a los cabellos azules de ella.

Nagato contemplaba a su amiga, a su única amiga hembra, que lo veía un poco confundida, sonrojada y apenada, él respiraba fuertemente por la agitación de haber corrido, igual que ella, entonces reparó que Konan se había lastimado los labios en la caída, ya que él cuando cayó chocó con sus labios y sus dientes apretaron tanto que le había sacado un hilillo de sangre en su labio inferior.

-Me duelen los labios- dijo Konan tratando de no moverlos

-Lo siento- dijo Nagato desviando la mirada apenado y sonrojado

-Q..quieres que los limpie?- dijo más apenado aún, no sabía por qué pero quería limpiarlos, solo que no sabía como.

-Si no te es molestia- dijo Konan un poco enojada, creyendo que Nagato se la limpiaría con los dedos.

Nagato miró su mano libre y vió que estaba embarrada tierra mojada, y miró la otra que estaba un poco sucia también y además mojada de lluvia, no era bueno ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, entonces se le ocurrió una forma. Recordó cuando tenía un perro, cuando él lloraba el perrito le lamía las lágrimas. Al recordar ese triste recuerdo unas lágrimas asomaron a su rostro.

-¿Nagato, que pasa?- dijo Konan al distinguir que aquello que salía de los ojos de Nagato no era lluvia.

-Nada, es solo que..., no hables tienes los labios sangrando por mi culpa- dijo Nagato mientras inocentemente comenzaba a creerse un perrito.

Se acercó lo que más pudo a la boca de Konan haciendo que ésta se sintiera realmente nerviosa y se sonrojara

-Nagato ¿Qué estás...?- dijo pero no terminó porque Nagato estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella, provocandole un fuerte vuelco en el corazón dando paso a rápidas palpitaciones.

Cerró los ojos, Nagato hizo lo mismo, había visto hacer eso a sus padres, tal vez a su mamá también se habría hecho daño en los labios y su papá se los limpiaba, pero ambos cerraban los ojos, decidió hacer una mezcla de imitación a su perro y a sus padres

Lentamente sacó la punta de su lengua como su perrito, y lentamente recorrió la pequeña herida con esta, la suavidad y el calor de esa sensación que se presentaba en sus labios hacían que Konan se sintiera un poco agitada, un poco extraña, era una sensación agradable y tal vez placentera. Nagato abrió los ojos y vió que ya no había sangre, lo sabía porque los labios de Konan habían dejado de saber a hierro. Pero algo le impidió dejarlos, algo hizo que quisiera seguir limpiándoselos, ¿acaso a su madre le gustaba que su papá le limpiara los labios y se los rajaba a escondidas? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería separarse de Konan, apretó su mano contra la de ella, entrelazó más sus dedos con los de ella, Konan respiraba fuertemente. Cuando vió que nada pasaba abrió los ojos, encontrandose con el rostro de Nagato, con la boca de Nagato embarrada de su sangre. Al pasar esto Nagató miró a otro lado y sonrojado le contestó

-Es que mis manos estaban sucias y recordé que mis padres hacían lo mismo- ahora era incapaz de mirar a la cara a Konan

Entonces escuchó que Konan reía tímidamente, como si se burlara de él

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo mientras Konan lo volvía a mirar

-Es que tus labios ahora son los que están embarrados de sangre- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza del suelo acercándose al rostro de él.

-Ahora yo debo limpiarte los labios- dijo mientras imitaba a Nagato.

Nagato reaccionó, le gustaba esa sensación, era, indescriptible ¿Qué era aquello?, era una sensación nueva, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se tornaba cortada y fuerte, agitada, sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo que ella. Se sentía tan bien, sentía algunos latidos que venían de alguna parte baja de su cuerpo pero no sabía lo que eran...

Entonces Konan toda sonrojada logró alzar su mano libre, poniéndola tras del cuello de Nagato, haciéndo presión para atraerlo hacia ella aún más, Nagato se dejó llevar, y por primera vez sintió que quería a Konan, demasiado, de una forma diferente a la de querer a Yahiko o a Jiraiya, la quería con más deleite, con más obsesión.

Sintió sus labios chocar con los de ella, su lengua morder su boca, la respiración de Konan, todo era maravilloso, quiso corresponder el gesto. Abrió su boca levemente sacando la punta de su rosada lengua, lamiendo los labios de Konan, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, ambas lenguas chocaron, haciendo que sintieran una sensación más alla de la que habían sentido al limpiar sus labios...

-Konan, ¿es esto un beso?- dijo Nagato creyendo que sí

-Bueno, algo parecido- dijo Konan mientras lo miraba

-¿Tú sabes como es dar un beso?- dijo Nagato

-Sí- dijo Konan recordando algo- ví a mis padres darse un beso una vez, solo que no era como nosotros, era porque ellos se querían y se lo demostraban así no porque mi mamá se haya hecho daño en la boca o algo parecido, además no era con las lenguas afuera, porque sus bocas estaban medias abiertas y pegadas...

-¿Y tú lo has hecho con alguien?- preguntó Nagato haciendose a la idea de que sí, un poco entristecido

-No- Dijo ella. Konan la miró con una llama de felicidad y esperanza en sus ojos

Entonces Nagato recordó bien la imagen de sus padres limpiándose los labios, y reparó en que sus lenguas no se veían, era justamente como lo había descrito Konan. Tomó aire e imitó a sus padres, entreabrió su boca y la chocó contra la de Konan. Konan se quedó perpleja, ¿acaso estaba soñando?¿Nagato le estaba dando su primer beso? Konan sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, el de Nagato ya se había salido, solo quedaba una cosa, hacerlo formalemente un beso. Konan entreabrió su boca, rozando los suaves labios de Nagato, quien respiraba agitadamente, como un loco, y apretaba los ojos cerrados, su mano se cerraba con la de ella, Konan sintió la lengua de Nagato chocar con la suya, y así ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas y movieron los labios, abriéndolos y cerrándolos lentamente, respirando fuerte y lento, controlando algo que ambos sentían por dentro...

Nagato dejó escapar un gemido, Konan creyó que Nagato se había hecho daño. Separó sus labios y lo miró buscando el daño, no encontró nada

-¿Te duele algo?- dijo preocupada

-No, es solo que sentí algo muy fuerte entre mis piernas y en mi estómago que mi boca soltó ese lo que sea que fue- dijo Nagato sin saber y confuso

Después de esto se acercaron otra vez, seguían besandose dulcemente, degustando sus bocas, respirando como si se les fuera el alma en ello, temblando por dentro, sintiéndose vivos.

-Ahhh, Konan- gimió pero esta vez Konan no se asustó  
>-Ahhh, Nagato- gimió Konan a su vez reconociendo lo que Nagato le había descrito, era verdad que el cuerpo reaccionaba solo y es verdad que algunas partes de su cuerpo se le retorcían y ardían.<p>

-Konan, yo...no puedo parar- dijo Nagato creyendo que era un vicio, creyendo que nunca se iba a poder separ de ella

-Nagato- susurró Konan, que tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que él

Siguieron así un rato hasta que Nagato soltó un grito:

-Mmm...aahhh...¡Konan!...- gritó sintiendo que sus fuerzas se le iban y sintiendo temblores en todo el cuerpo, y cayó encima de ella gimiendo, asustado y agitado, se sintió realmente débil

"¿Qué fue eso?,¿qué fue? Fue una sensación extrema, me ha dejado sin fuerzas, tal vez es que mi cuerpo no pudo soportar tanto tiempo medio acostado medio arrodillado, se autoconsolaba mientras se separaba de Konan que lo miraba preocupada.

-Nagato ¿sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo que me siento un poco sin fuerzas- dijo Nagato mientras se intentaba parar

No habían reparado que cuatro ojos los miraban a lo lejos, Jiraiya y Yahiko se miraron, solo habían alcanzado ver cuando Nagato se paraba, deducieron que Konan se había caído y que aquel grito había sido al Nagato llamarla para que no cayera. Jiraiya les gritó -Eyyy, ¿estás bien Konan?-

Konan asintió con la cabeza - Si Jiraiya-sensei- dijo lanzando un grito para que la escucharan, ambos estaban empapados. Nagato se levantaba con las piernas flaqueandoles

Nagato ayudó a Konan a levantarse tendiendole una mano, cuando ella estuvieron de frente Nagato se quedó con su mano entrelazada a la de ella unos segundos mientras le decía

-Konan...quiero que juntos veamos el renacer del nuevo mundo, sígueme y buscaremos juntos aquello llamado "paz"-

Konan lo miró sorprendida, a lo que Nagato se acercó a ella, ahora tomándola por las dos manos ya que ni Jiraiya ni Yahiko estaban afuera, y acercó sus labios al oído de Konan y dijo casi en un susurro

-Porque yo te quiero...-

.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

Give me a fucking review!


End file.
